fans_de_vocaloidfandomcom_es-20200214-history
IA
IA - Aria on the Planetes- ( イア ). '''Es una Vocaloid del motor Vocaloid3 realizada por 1st Place que es una empresa nueva de Vocaloid. La proveedora de voz es Lia que canto el opening de el anime AIR y su diseño fue realizado por Aka Akasaka. Para ver su pagina oficial aqui Historia Salió a la venta el día 27 de Enero de 2012. Su primer demo fue beta, era "Tori no Uta" cover de una de las canciones originales de su proveedora de voz Lia. Luego otros dos demos de IA fueron lanzados y el 13 de enero de 2012 la version completa de Tori no uta fue lanzado. '''Demos *Imagination Forest Youtube Broadcast *Boy disliked was the Classroom Youtube Broadcast *Headphone Actor Youtube Broadcast *Falling Apart (beta) Youtube Broadcast *Asu no Hikari (beta) Youtube Broadcast *Freesia (beta) Youtube Broadcast *Stardust Youtube Broadcast *Dreaming at Night of the Meteor Youtube Broadcast *Feel Happiness~birth~ Youtube Broadcast *My Soul, Your Beats! Youtube Broadcast *Cafe Latte Youtube Broadcast *Lost Summer Youtube Broadcast *Melody Youtube Broadcast *Melting Glacier Youtube Broadcast *tale of the tree Youtube Broadcast *alphabeat Youtube Broadcast *こんなアタシDOでShow!? Nicovideo Broadcast Mercadeo La información se ha publicado mucho más lento. Sus promociones han adoptado el enfoque de hacerla parecer más sobrenatural y misterioso. La licencia para la IA es un poco diferente a Vocaloids pasado y vale la pena tomarse el tiempo para leer esta página para más detalles. A diferencia de otros Vocaloids anteriores, los usuarios pueden utilizar su imagen en CDs, folletos y carteles, aunque algún permiso será necesario para un mayor uso de su imagen. Esta es una diferencia a otros Vocaloids anteriores, tales como los de Crypton Future Media, que requieren que pedir permiso para el uso de sus imágenes de Vocaloids sobre CD, folletos y carteles.Antes de su liberación, se puede comprar una camiseta con el logotipo de IA en ella. La compañia Aquamarine realizaron figuras de IA y seran lanzadas en Marzo de 2013. El proyecto IA esta patrocinando el "LEXUS TEAM ADRS" en Super GT300 desde el 18 de agosto de 2012 en la temporada de apertura de dicho evento siendo el debut de IA como una chica patrocinadora. Eventos Conciertos Voicefes 2012 thumbEl 28 de noviembre IA se presento por primera vez en vivo en un concierto llamado "JinxIA" "World Calling / LiveDrive" con la colaboracion de Vocalo.P y Jin (shizen no teki P). Su aparición llamo mucho la atención tanto dentro como fuera de la industria Vocaloid. El evento duro 30 minutos presentando las 7 canciones realizadas por Jin con IA, en la presentación en vivo se uso el software MMD y la imagen fue emitida con el sistema 3D ProjectionMappin. En la presentación tambien se incluyo una banda en vivo. 1st Place anuncio que en el siguiente año se concentrarian en el siguiente projecto IA.http://ameblo.jp/mongol-sky/entry-11416110222.html Concursos Vocaloid 3 concurso de musica El 15 de noviembre de 2011, se anunció un concurso con vencimiento en marzo 31, 2012. Para participar tienes que escribir una canción y cargarla en Nico Nico Douga de abril de 2012. El concurso fue organizado por Yamaha. Las reglas básicas era que sólo lo siguiente vocaloid se permitió que se utiliza en la competición: VY1V3 , Mew , V3 Megpoid, SeeU , Tone Rion , CUL . Para competir, la canción tenía que recibir por lo menos 3.000 accesos a Nico Nico Douga con la etiqueta "Vocaloid3発売記念コンテスト". El concurso se extendió hasta el 30 de junio de 2012, añadió un nuevo premio, que es la posesión exclusiva del voicebank de la nueva vocaloid "Galaco ". Ahora tenía que tener por lo menos 1.000 puntos de vista . La canciónes con IA que ganaron por representacion graficas fueron: メサイア -messiah-, Blessed Child,Baku to issho (premio de una tableta Wacom Intuos5 M-tamaño PTH650/K0). El premio Dwango lo gano la cancion RENTICA. Uso en la Música La voz de IA es muy suave y clara, y muy parecida a la de su proveedora de voz, lo cual hace que sea una de las vocaloids con voz mas realista.Ella es capaz de producir notas largas con muy buen resultado y con un estilo casi de opera. Su calidad general es mas alto que muchos otros vocaloid3. Algunos usuarios con experiencia en el uso de esta vocaloid dicen que su gama-media suena un poco plana en comparacion con sus notas altas . Los sonidos mas altos de IA son un poco de baja calidad y muy poco claras. Canciones destacadas *Canciones destacadas de IA *Ver seccion IA en: Canciones legendarias de Vocaloid Curiosidades *Hay por lo menos 2 formas de leer el subnombre de IA de "Aria On The Planetes": #En el subnombre "Aria on the Planetes" las palabras "Aria" y "Planetes" provienen del Latin, significan: "Espacio Abierto" y "Planeta", dando como traduccion "Espacio abierto del planeta". #"Aria" es tambien una palabra Italiana que significa "Aire" y fue utilizado como un término en la ópera de piezas expresivas generalmente cantadas por un único cantante. Categoría:Integrantes de Vocaloid Categoría:Vocaloid Categoría:Femenina